Love Ranking
by kawaiinekochan16
Summary: 'Haru-nee' had always stood by their side and took good care of them like her own little siblings. But Fuuta soon realized that he doesn't want to be treated as one anymore. 286
1. Beginning

**My fifth KHR fanfic, and first try to write a kinda shoutacon theme XP. The idea keeps on bugging me and I have some sort of inspiration from who knows :p **

**I like Fuuta and since there are only a few fics few about him, why don't you give love to this cute little boy?**

**Fuuta: Onegai onee-chan… *puppy look* **( ・ω・)

**Damn, I can imagine him saying that and who could say no to him?! **

**Haru: Hahi! Author-san, you are forgetting Haru desu!**

**Oh yeah, Haru is my favourite KHR female character so it's natural I'll pair him up with her :D**

**Hibari: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to an herbivore called Akira Amano, not THIS herbivore. If THIS herbivore does, I'll get more appearance and bite everyone to death. *pulls out tonfas***

Beginning

It's a beautiful Sunday morning when Fuuta, Lambo, and Ipin decided to play outside. They were in the park building sand castles. Mama went to the market with Bianchi-san and Tsuna-nii was busy on his training with Reborn-san so no one could come with them. They had leaved the house without permission because Lambo kept pulling him and didn't give Fuuta a chance. Now, the said cow was missing and the ranking boy along with Ipin was searching frantically around the park. "Lambo! Where are you?" Fuuta called out. They looked everywhere but Lambo was nowhere to be found. Tears were slowly welling into his eyes as the he dropped to his knees and started to sob.

"Fuuta, are you okay?" The little braided hair girl asked in her cute chinese accent.

"I'm sorry Ipin, it's my entire fault." He said between sobs as he hugged his knees and buried his face on it. Ipin doesn't know what to do so she just rubbed his back with her tiny hand, trying to soothe him the older boy. Fuuta was their second 'onii-chan' next to Tsuna.

A dark-brown haired teenage girl happened to pass by with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was taking a stroll when she saw two familiar figures sitting in the middle of the street, specially the one with the white and striped scarf. "Hahi! Fuuta-kun and Ipin-chan, what are you two doing?" Haru said as she approached them. The ranking boy refused to look up and didn't say anything. She sat on her heels in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong Fuuta-kun?" Haru asked worriedly.

"Lambo is missing." Ipin answered.

"Hahi! That is terrible desu!" The older girl cried in panic.

"It's my entire fault." Fuuta uttered as he continued to sob. "If only I didn't take my eyes off him this wouldn't happen." He said regretfully and curled his self into a ball. "What if something bad will happen to Lambo? I think I cannot forgive myself!" The ranking boy cried.

"Maa, maa… Stop crying now Fuuta-kun." Haru hushed in a gentle voice as she ruffled his soft russet hair. Fuuta lifted his head and saw her smiling warmly at him. He blush a little but the older girl didn't notice. "Haru will help you find Lambo-chan desu!" She said and Ipin thanked her in chinese. Haru-nee was really kind and she will never let them be on their selves. "Eto, Fuuta-kun do you have your ranking book with you?" She asked.

"H-hai." Fuuta always bring his ranking book wherever he goes in case of some new ranking forecasts. "That's right! We can use it to find Lambo!" He exclaimed in joy. _Why did he have not thought of that before?_

"Sou desho nee…" Haru beamed at him. "Dakara, there's no need to cry and just find a way to solve your problem desu." She said as she wiped his tears with her handkerchief. The little ranking boy's face turned red. He can feel the soft little piece of fabric caressing underneath his eyes to the sides of his face and he can smell a sweet faint scent of her perfume on it.

"A-arigato Haru-nee." Fuuta said in embarrassment with his cheeks still flushing and the Haru just playfully dishevelled his hair because she finds him really cute. "Anyway, I will now contact ranking star." He brought out his ranking book that made people wonder how a little boy like him could carry a large heavy-looking reading material like that. Heck, he just took it out of nowhere, he wasn't carrying anything before. Everything nears him started to float on air including Haru as she desperately tried to hold down her skirt. "There are top three places of where we could find Lambo." He said in a monotone voice like he was possessed with eyes blank. After that, Fuuta quickly listed it down on his ranking book.

Haru peeked over his shoulder and he moved a little to the side for her to see well. "So let's search first for Lambo-chan at the candy store!" She cheered as she pumped her fist on the air. Fuuta and Ipin followed her too. "Ah!" The two kids exclaimed in unison and they all head off to where the naughty afro-haired cow might be.

His prediction was right and they found Lambo eating at the candy store. Haru paid for all the candies that the little thunder guardian have eaten and they apologized for the trouble he had caused. She was carrying Lambo in her arms and he was already fast asleep. Ipin was also fast asleep at Fuuta's back. They were walking home and the ranking boy glanced up at the tall girl beside him. Her dark-brown hair was swaying along the wind as she walks gracefully with a small smile on her lips. She looked so beautiful and it was no wonder why she's quite popular around guys. "Is there something on my face?" Haru asked and he instantly flushed.

"N-nothing…" Fuuta stammered and quickly avoided her look that made her chuckle. "Ano… arigato Haru-nee."

"Fuuta-kun you've already thanked me many times. I told you it's nothing, Haru is glad to help desu!"She said cheerfully and the sound of her voice is like music to his ears.

He abruptly stopped and Haru also stop walking to see if there's something wrong. "How will I pay you back?" He suddenly said and she blinked her eyes in surprise. His voice sounds determined and his hazel eyes were serious.

"Hahi, you don't need to pay Haru back." She said while waving her hand. "Just seeing you three happy and in good health is enough for Haru desu." She said with a smile and gently patted his head. "Fuuta-kun, Lambo-chan, and Ipin-chan were almost like my little siblings desu!"

"Siblings?"

"Hai, Fuuta-kun is like my kawaii ototo desu!" Haru said. "Hahi, how lucky will Haru be if you were my real ototo" She mirth.

His eyes turned downcast. "Ototo ka?" Fuuta mumbled and his chest suddenly feels tight. He must be happy that Haru-nee treats him like a family but why does it seemed like he doesn't like the sound of being her little brother?

When they arrived at the Sawada residence, Mama was already waiting for them at the gate. She was so worried when she found that they were gone and asked Tsuna-nii to find them. The elder lady thanked Haru as she bowed her head many times to express her gratefulness. "Why don't you come over for lunch?" Mama offered and Haru was about to decline when he grabbed her hand.

"Sou desho Haru-nee, come in and have lunch with us!" The ranking boy said eagerly.

"Hahi, I would love to but Haru still has to…"

"Onegai Haru nee-chan…" He said adorably with pleading eyes and she quickly gave in.

**. . .**

Lambo and Ipin were sleeping upstairs and Mama was in the kitchen cooking lunch. Fuuta was alone with the older girl as they eat snacks at the living room. He watched her took a bite and munched happily. "Hahi, it's so delicious!" She praised at Mama's homemade cookies.

"Of course! Mama's cookery was one of the best cuisines in the world according to my ranking book." Fuuta stated proudly while handing her a glass of orange juice. "Here Haru-nee, have a drink." She took it from his hand as their fingers brushed and he felt a spark flowed inside his body. Haru thanked him and he watched her drink till she emptied the glass. The older girl noticed that he was staring at her and she suddenly feels conscious.

"Fuuta-kun, aren't you gonna eat?" She asked awkwardly.

"No thanks, I'm full now. Besides I'm happy watching Haru-nee eat." Fuuta said fondly while resting his chin above his arms as he placed both on the table. He finds the older girl amusing when she stuffs food inside her mouth and acts like a kid. "Haru-nee is so interesting." The ranking boy said absentmindedly as he stares directly into her eyes with a smile on his lips.

Haru blushed from the way he looked at her and she doesn't know if she'll take that as a compliment from the little ranking boy. "Hahi! Is Fuuta-kun making fun of his Haru-nee?" She said embarrassed, and Fuuta just laughed at her though he doesn't understand what she's talking about. _His Haru-nee is so cute when she's flattered…_

Tsuna suddenly arrived and he was panting for air. Haru and Fuuta quickly stood up on their seat to greet him. He smiled in relief to found that they safely got back home and nothing bad happen. The brunette gestured for him to sit down and he gladly complied as he sat next to her. "Arigato for taking them home Haru." The young Vongola boss said with a smile and Haru flushed.

"You're welcome Tsuna-san." She said happily and hugged his arm like she usually did.

The ranking boy suddenly felt a stinging pain inside his chest as he watched the two older teens in front of him. He stood up and left the living room without them noticing. Fuuta passed by on Bianchi at the hallway and the Poison Scorpion sensed that he was upset and she grinned knowingly. "You're still a child and you'll wait for many years for her to notice you." The pinkish long haired woman said and he quickly turned around to ask, but Bianchi was already gone.

_What does Bianchi-san mean by that?_ Fuuta thought to his self.


	2. Someday

**Reborn: Ciaossu! The dame author wants to apologize for her wrong grammars and retarded English. Please do understand her for she is a no good like my student. *shots***

**Tsuna (translating the English sentence on the board): The…cat is…growing…from the dog? O_O**

**Fon: Anyway, here's chapter two and I hope you'll enjoy *smiles warmly*. Kawaiinekochan16 doesn't owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. If she did own this series, my adult form will get more appearance *smiles warmly again*.**

Someday

When he opened the door Fuuta was greeted by a pretty dark-brown haired teenage girl. "Konnichiwa~!" She was dressed up really nicely and the sight of her brings a feverish color on his cheeks. "Hahi, Fuuta-kun are you feeling well?" The girl asked as she placed her palm on his forehead. He met her worried gaze and blushed deeper. Those round doe brown eyes staring back at him is making his heart skip.

"I'm just fine." The boy slightly stammered while avoiding her look.

"Are you sure? But your face is red desu." She asked still worried with her eyebrows knotted in concern.

The older girl's action showed that she really cares for him and it made the ranking boy happy. "I'm really fine Haru-nee." Fuuta answered with a smile. "And besides, you're the one who's making me like this." He said tenderly and touched her hand on his forehead.

Haru looked dumbfounded. "Hahi? What do you mean desu?" She asked while blinking her eyes in confusion.

The ranking boy just grinned widely at her. "Nothing, just forget what I said." Fuuta told. "By the way, what made Haru-nee dropped by? Is there something I can do for you?" He asked eagerly.

Her face immediately lightened up. "Is Tsuna-san home?" Haru asked excitedly.

His smile slightly faltered and then there's this unpleasant feeling again inside his chest. Of course, she came here for his Tsuna-nii, not to babysit or play with him. "I'm sorry but Tsuna-nii went out this morning." Fuuta said while trying to be look okay. _What is he feeling upset about?_

"Hahi, is that so?" Her shoulders dropped in disappointment. "I was going to invite Tsuna-san to the amusement park but it seemed that he was busy desu." She said and the ranking boy noted the sadness in her voice. "It must be something important nee? Haru understands desu." The older girl said with a smile but Fuuta knows she was just forcing it. The danger of being a mafia boss was not a secret anymore. He couldn't stand to see his Haru-nee like this.

"I'll go with you." Fuuta suddenly stated that surprised her and even him. "I-if that's okay with Haru-nee…" He said embarrassed. "Since I have nothing to do and Mama, Ipin, and Lambo went to the mall."

Haru beamed at him. "Arigato Fuuta-kun, of course it's okay with Haru!"

"Honto ni?" His heart was jumping in joy and he was glad to see her cheered up.

"But, you need to tell Sawada-san…" Haru said, referring to Tsuna's mother. "She might get worried…"

"Don't worry, I will tell Mama." A voice said, and they saw the pinkish long haired woman leaning her back on the wall. "You can go with her Fuuta. I will tell Mama for you when she gets back."

"Arigato Bianchi-san!" The ranking boy said gratefully and went to prepare his self. He put his white and striped scarf around his neck and before they go, the two bid goodbye. "Ja, ittekimasu~!"

"Have fun you two." Bianchi said with a knowing grin.

**. . .**

The weather is perfectly fine as they rode many rides at the Namimori Amusement Park. Haru almost lost her voice from screaming at the roller coaster. They were taking a break and Fuuta went to buy some drinks. She winced a bit when she took off her shoes and saw the blister forming on her toes. It's really a bad idea to wear these high-heels that she was not used to. A group of guys suddenly approached her from the bench she was sitting at.

"Hey there cutie, are you alone?" A bald guy with tan skin asked.

Haru put up on her guard. "I'm with my boyfriend desu." She lied and tried to ignore him but they keep pestering her.

"But I don't see him around… You are alone." He smirked.

"No, he just went to buy some drinks so get lost." Haru sneered while glaring at the guy.

He hooted in amusement. "How about you come and play with us ojou-chan~." The guy grinned maniacally.

"Leave her alone!" Fuuta has arrived and he quickly blocked these ugly looking guys from his Haru-nee.

"Who's this pipsqueak?"

"Don't tell me this kid is your boyfriend, you have such taste ojou-chan~."

"Hahi! What do you mean by that desu!"

The ranking boy instantly blushed. "I-I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Then back off kid." He warned and clicked the bones on his fist. "Or you'll get hurt." The bald guy grinned devilishly and his other companions surrounded them.

Fuuta counted them all and there were six of them. He gulped and Haru knew they won't stand a chance. "Hahi, Fuuta-kun you must run." She whispered on his ear.

"But…" The boy reasoned.

"I'll be fine, Haru will think of a way to escape. Run!" She urged with a small smile while squeezing his shoulder, assuring him that she'll be okay and can manage herself.

He clenched his fist. Fuuta really appreciates the older girl's concern for him but she was treating him like he was weak. She's also defenceless herself and yet she still thinks of others' safety. "No! I won't leave you!" He said resolutely and it surprised Haru. "I will protect Haru-nee!" The ranking boy turned his look at the six tall guys in front of them.

"What are you gonna do kiddo~." The bald guy mocked, and to everyone's awe he was suddenly lifted from the ground by an unknown force. "Put me down, put me down!" He cried as he went higher and higher on air. His companions looked at the little boy whose eyes were blank like he was possessed. They asked for forgiveness and begged to put their friend down. The bald guy harshly falls on the ground and turned to the ranking boy with fear in his eyes. He scurried away along with his confidants.

Fuuta sighed in relief, and Haru clapped her hands in astonishment. "That was amazing Fuuta-kun! How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I guess the ranking star helped me." He said flattered by the older girl's praise while scratching the back of his head with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Oh, here's your drink by the way Haru-nee."

She took the chocolate milk on his hand and thanked him.

"Ano… Haru-nee, with due respect May I see your feet?" Fuuta asked while twiddling his fingers.

Haru almost choke her drink. "Hahi, w-well Fuuta-kun that's…" She said while thinking of an excuse.

"You don't need to hide it from me, I know Haru-nee is having a hard time to walk." He said and bowed his head. "I'm sorry if I didn't notice, and yet I'm having fun without knowing you're in pain." Fuuta said like he was gonna cry.

"Hahi! You don't need to apologize, Fuuta-kun." Haru said in panic. "It's not your fault and Haru is the one who wants to wear these heels…" She explained, and hanged her head. "And I really regret it desu."

Fuuta raised his look at her. "That why I want you to show me your feet! Please Haru-nee!" He cried with those puppy dog eyes and she squealed inwardly. Who could say no to a cute little boy like him? His voice was a bit loud and everyone looked at their direction. Some throw malicious and dirty looks at her. They must have thought that she was teaching something immoral to the little ranking boy, and Haru covered her face in shame. "Is there something wrong Haru-nee?" He asked but she didn't hear him and was too preoccupied.

Haru puts off her hands from her face when she felt her shoes being removed. Fuuta was sitting on his heels at the ground in front of her. He was putting band aids at the blisters on her feet and the little boy sensed that she was watching him. "I also went to look for bandage while buying a drink, so sorry if I took long to return." Fuuta said as he finished, and looked up at her. "Is it feeling better now?" He asked a still bit worried and Haru saw through him his ten year older self from the serious look in his hazel eyes.

A blush crept on her face and she mentally slapped herself from thinking of hitting a nine year old boy. "Haru is okay now desu! Arigato Fuuta-kun." Haru tried to stand but her feet wobbled and lost her balance. Fuuta immediately caught her, and he placed his hand on her waist to help her walk. "Sumimasen Fuuta-kun." She apologized and was a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, just hold on to me Haru-nee." He said with a smile as they walked together side by side with Haru holding his shoulder for support. It's already late afternoon and the two decided to just go home. After a while of walking to the bus stop, Fuuta suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry Haru-nee."

"Hahi? Why are you saying sorry Fuuta-kun?" She said curiously.

"Because I'm small." He said, a little insecure to the big difference of their height.

Haru chuckled. "So what if you are small? Fuuta-kun is just a kid after all desu." She mirth and ruffled his hair.

He pouted when the older girl called him 'just a kid'. "Because if I'm only taller and strong, I would carry Haru-nee in my arms." Fuuta said keenly and Haru didn't expect that the little boy would say something manly like that and it made her heart skip a little.

"Maybe someday when Fuuta-kun grows up." She said with a giggle and placed a hand on the top of his head.

Fuuta stopped to raise his head as he stare directly on to her doe brown eyes. "I wish to grow up now quickly." He said seriously, and the older girl just laughed at him and dishevelled his hair.

"Hai, hai. You will Fuuta-kun, you just need to wait desu." Haru said warmly and the ranking boy just nodded his head. He couldn't wait for that day to come. Where he can be strong enough to take care and protect his Haru-nee like the current young Vongola boss does, and maybe someday she will look at him like the way she looked to his Tsuna-nii.

+ 286 +

**I've always wanted to write an amusement park scene to Haru and Hibari (or Gokudera) but it appeared on Fuuta and it came out really short (the author is too lazy to describe this and that, and was lacking of ideas). Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated :)**


	3. Look at me

**Waaaaa, the author was so inspired to write this story, so she updated fast. I want to thank you-know-who-you-are for making me happy :-)**

**Hibari: I thought you only love me herbivore…**

**Awww, are you jealous Hibari-sama? ^w^**

**Hibari: Hmph, hell no. *walks away***

**M-matte! You haven't said the Disclaimer yet! /(T0T)/**

Look at me

The warm breeze coming from the window is making him sleepy as he slowly close his eyes and the bus suddenly breaks and Fuuta hit his head on the seat board in front of them. "I-itai…" He said while rubbing his forehead.

"Hahi! Daijoubu desu ka Fuuta-kun?" Haru quickly tends to him. She cupped his cheek and brushed away his bangs to see if he's hurt.

Fuuta realized the proximity of their faces and he quickly moved his head away. "I-I'm okay Haru-nee…" He stuttered with a blush across his face. The ranking boy sits back properly with a little space between them as he tried to steady the fast beating of his heart. Haru noticed that he was acting strange but chose to be silent. Maybe the little boy was going under something personal and was too shy to say it because it was a boy's thing. She secretly smile to herself and thought that her kawaii ototo is starting to grow up.

The gentle breeze blew again through his face and his eyes is starting to feel heavy again as he slowly drift off but slapped his cheeks to keep himself awake. Fuuta heard the older girl beside him chuckled and she tapped her lap. "Do you want to sleep on my lap Fuuta-kun?" Haru said, but the ranking boy shook his head in refusal. "Hahi, come on now don't be shy desu." She said in glee at his funny reaction and forcefully dragged him down to her lap. "Children do get easily tired nee." Haru giggled.

"Haru-nee is treating me like a kid…" He pouted cutely while flushing that made her want to pinch his cheeks. She dug her fingers in his soft russet hair and gently combed it. The ranking boy relaxed on her lap. "Haru-nee smells like strawberries…" He said as he slightly nuzzled his nose at her skirt.

"Hahi, really Fuuta-kun?" She asked in delight and Fuuta hummed agreeably in response. "I'm glad that someone has notice my new perfume desu. Haru thought that it wasn't effective coz Tsuna-san didn't say anything even though Haru is wearing this perfume for a week now." She sighed and looked out from the window. The wind was swaying the dark-brown tresses falling at the side of her face to her neck from the high pony tail. It almost took his breath away when the rays from the setting sun casted on her eyes as it glimmer. But there's a sad smile hinted on her pinkish lips and Fuuta knew that she was thinking of his Tsuna-nii.

"Did you have fun today Haru-nee?" He called out.

"Of course I am, Fuuta-kun." She cheerfully replied while looking out from the window. The ranking boy could tell that she was 'half lying' because he knew that she'll be happier if his Tsuna-nii had come instead. It brought a stinging feeling inside him.

"Does your foot still hurt?" He asked again to keep her off from thinking about the young vongola boss.

"Just a little, but Haru can manage now, thanks to you Fuuta-kun." She replied with her eyes still glued from the window.

"I remembered that Haru-nee said that she's not used of wearing high-heels but why did you still wear it?" He said, hoping that she will turn to look at him.

"Because Haru wants to impress Tsuna-san that's why…" She said with her bangs covering her eyes and Fuuta regretted it. He wanted to avoid the matter as much as possible but he only added more coil to the fire. "But no matter what pretty clothes, jewelleries, or even perfume I wear, Tsuna-san won't look at Haru desu." The older girl croaked, and Fuuta holds her hand on his hair. She squeezed it back, but she remained from staring outside the window like it was the prettiest view.

Haru had dressed up really nicely, made herself more beautiful, and even made a sacrifice but now was suffering all because for his Tsuna-nii. The ranking boy really admires her love and loyalty even though they were both aware that the current young vongola had his eyes for the orange head girl. He didn't understand things like this at first, but now he slowly gets it. The pain of liking someone who doesn't even likes you back. Even so, the older girl still holds her ground and won't give up.

Fuuta was truly motivated by her perseverance and decided that he will also do his best, till she look at him not just as her little brother but in a different aspect, though the little boy doesn't know what. He knew it will be difficult but he won't give up.

Fuuta just watched her and found out that she was already fast asleep. There are beads of tears on her long eyelashes and he raised his hand to wipe it. _Please look at me Haru-nee_.

+ 286 +

**Thank you for reading and sorry if this one is short. Anyway, advance Merry Christmas to all of you! ^_^**


	4. Touch

**Just a reminder again folks, Fuuta is 9 years old in this fic and Haru is 14 years old. Shoutacon? Pedo? Hmm, not so. Again, you've been warned. **

**This chapter took a lot of revise because I'm not satisfied in my work and I'm not really confident about my writing style so here's the outcome. I hope you will like it. **

**Hibari: This baka herbivore doesn't owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the herbivore named Akira Amano does. Again, I apologized for the bad English and wrong grammars…wait a minute, why am I apologizing in your position herbivore? *draws out tonfas***

**Hehehe, Idk because Hibari-sama loves me? ^..^**

**Hibari: S-shut up herbivore! *hits author with tonfas***

**Hibari-sama is going tsundere ^w^ so expect OOCness ahead!**

Touch

Before she goes home, Haru insisted to walk the little boy to the Sawada residence which he declined. "I can go home by myself Haru-nee." He said stubbornly while manning up his posture trying to be look tough and she couldn't help but laugh. Fuuta pouted at her and now he looked adorable. Well he was really adorable but when he pursed his lips like that, it made it twice more. How could she possibly let him go by his own? As an 'onee-chan', it was her responsibility to take him home safe and sound. Even though he will plead with those puppy dog eyes, which is he doing at this moment, knowing that she couldn't resist him, but Haru will not fall for it. Although it takes a lot of self-control before she shakes her head in disapproval.

"Dame desu Fuuta-kun. It's already getting dark and Haru won't be at peace until she knows you got back home safely." Haru said firmly while raising her index finger to point out that she doesn't allow him. He puffed his cheeks and just sighed defeated. She grinned at him and ruffled his hair. "That's a good boy."

Fuuta didn't want the older girl to worry so he had no choice but to obey. "But it's still a little embarrassing that a girl would walk a guy home." The ranking boy stated in a low voice while flushing. At least he could spend more time with her alone. That thought was also the reason why he easily gave in. This is an opportunity that he mustn't let pass.

"Hahi, Fuuta-kun is starting to get shy desu." Haru commented teasingly. She saw him blushed harder that she want to glomp him there and now because of the overwhelming cuteness. The brunette mentally slapped herself; she will be arrested for child abuse if she did that. "Shall we go desu?" Her foot was now feeling better as they walked. There's no need for his assistance though he still asked her if she was fine and told her that she could cling on to him if her foot starts to hurt again. Haru smiled, and thanked the little boy for being so thoughtful.

"Next time, I will be the one who would walk Haru-nee home." His sudden declaration made her blinked in surprise. Fuuta sounded so serious and matured, that she might take him seriously too. But then he was just a kid and probably he doesn't know what he's talking about. She doesn't know what she's thinking either for putting a meaning to it. The little boy has no other intention and was just being polite. Haru inwardly scolded herself for reading on it too much. She must be out of her mind.

The ranking boy saw a couple walking ahead of them with their hands linked together. He glanced at her free hand which is slightly swaying. Fuuta absentmindedly reached for the older girl's hand but stopped in the middle, realizing what he was doing and a blush spreads on his face. He ended up tugging her sleeve instead. She immediately looked down at him and asked if he needed something.

"….."

Those big pair of hazel eyes was just staring at her and Haru could see his lips slightly twitching. She wondered what does the little boy wants as he continued to clutch her sleeve tighter with that longing expression, which is odd. "Ano…Fuuta-kun…" His look has intensified and it freaked her out a little. "I-is there something on my face desu?" The brunette stammered nervously and she could feel her cheeks burning because of his odd behaviour. Something is stirring inside her heart. He meekly shook his head and turned a quick look at the couple ahead of them. She followed his look and already gets what he wanted. "Do you want to hold hands with Haru desu?" Haru asked with a soft smile as she opened her palm to the little boy.

"Hmm!" Fuuta nodded happily in response and swiftly took her hand.

"You know, Fuuta-kun could've just asked." The older girl giggled while holding his hand. To her, it was just a casual thing like a big sister leading a little kid on his way home but for him, it was entirely different. The warm of her big hand wrapping around his small one gives a fuzzy feeling inside him as he slides his fingers in between the gap of her fingers to intertwine their hands.

The ranking boy's sudden bold and quite intimate action surprised the brunette. Haru looked down at him with a confused look, and he just smiled tenderly at her while slightly tilting his head to the side. It made her flushed that she quickly turned her head and focused her eyes on the way. The older girl's hand suddenly feels cold and he can sense that she was nervous. But Fuuta didn't let go and tightened his hold even more. "Funny, how my hand fits in yours Haru-nee."

This statement made her turned to look at him again. "Hahi?"

"You're right I'm still just a kid." He was physically small so it's obvious that his hand was smaller than hers. "But even so, your view about me has change somehow nee?" The little boy smirked and Haru's whole face turned red that she resembles a tomato. He laughed at her candid reaction and the older girl pouted at him.

"Mou, is Fuuta-kun testing Haru desu?" She said, and his eyebrows knotted with interest. "I admit, you are behaving maturely today, so mature that it shocks Haru desu…" A faint blush crept on her face at the statement and she hastily shakes her head. Fuuta noted this and it secretly made him grin. "But…!" The brunette suddenly pulled him to her and touched the side of his face with her other hand. The ranking boy got still as she level their eyes. "There's no need to rush because one day you will be a fine looking man, Haru knew it. So just enjoy being a child for now okay?"

"H-hai." His eyes turned downcast that Haru thought he's gonna cry and she panic.

"I'm sorry, Fuuta-kun did nothing wrong!" She said. "It's just that…" Haru stopped when he put his finger on her lips and smiled softly.

"I understand." He said, and reached for her hand again. "Let's go Haru-nee." The little boy said as he pulled her and she let herself get dragged by him. She looked at their intertwine hands and somehow she feels like it.

+286+

**I know that all of you wants to see TYL Fuuta ^..^**

**Don't worry folks, we will get there… someday XD **

**I just hope my health will improve. You can check my profile for updates.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**P.S. (Author's Fangirl rant): Hunter x Hunter: The Phantom Rouge is out on theatres today! Unfortunately in Japan only T^T not really KHR related, but still I'm so happy that HxH will have its first movie (and it's all about Kurapika kyaaa) after a decade (not sure if it's already more than a decade since HxH first appeared). This series went through a lot of hiatus after all (even until now), so let's celebrate! ****＼****(^o^)****／**


End file.
